Queen's Blade
by Evil Detective
Summary: From the moment you were born in this world, your role has already been decided. As well as the one who protects and the one who is going to be protected. Imperial Force's Commander!Anna. Elsanna


**Queen's Blade**

**Summary:**

From the moment you were born in this world, your role has already been decided. As well as the one who protects and the one who is going to be protected. Imperial Force's Commander!Anna. Elsanna

A/n: Well, I read Queen's Blade Hide and Seek, and I thought... the sisters' relationship is quite the same. ... somehow. No, it won't be like Queen's Blade, so no worries. XD

And yes, I'm aware that I should be doing my other fanfic instead of making a new one... sigh. And lel, I haven't finished the cover image, so have a sketch.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Frozen and Queen's Blade

**Special Thanks: **exDerelict for beta-ing!

**Chapter 1: **Prologue :It's predetermined

* * *

"Anna?"

"What is it, Daddy?" Five-years-old Anna asked, clutching her precious Elsa and Anna dolls.

"Do you love Elsa?" The king of Arendelle asked. He smiled at her, but his smile much like all his smiles, never once reach his hardened eyes.

_'What?'_

Anna blinked at this unexpected question, but she smiled broadly.

"Of course!" The strawberry blond beamed. "Anna loves big sister Elsa so, so, so very much!" She answered honestly, a big smile on her face.

"And Elsa loves me, too!" Little Anna added. She was so sure of it, and she couldn't bear the thought of her sister not loving her back.

He replied with a cynical smirk, but his daughter was too distracted to notice it. Anna was clutching the dolls tightly together, afraid to separate them by some clumsy move on her part. Much like her sister, little Anna believed that doll Anna and doll Elsa should never be separated.

"I see... In that case..." The king replied, carefully considering his next words. "Do you know what you will be…when you grow up?"

Little Anna blinked, another unexpected question.

"Umm, I will be a princess with Elsa and we will be together forever?" She replied innocently, unsure what her father was getting at.

The king snorted and chuckled.

_The young are so naive._

"You know that you and your sister are the first and second in line to the kingdom of Arendelle... right?" He stared and Anna blinked before she slowly nodded in affirmation.

"One is the rightful heir and the other, the future commander of our imperial forces," he continued, and Anna's eyes widened.

_The future commander of the imperial forces?_

"The 'one who protects' and the 'one who is going to be protected'…"

_What does he mean by that?_

The small five-year-old looked up to find her father's duplicitous grin.

_Imperial forces? Heir? I thought me and Elsa are the heirs?_ Anna wanted to say it out loud but the severe aura surrounding her father terrified her, and Anna knew punishment awaited her if she were to interrupt him.

"From the moment you were born into this world, the future was already decided for the two of you." The king explained, determined that Anna would understand what he meant.

"Elsa is the heir?" Anna asked, looking up and clutching the dolls even closer.

"And that makes you the Imperial Force's commander; the one who will stay by Elsa's side forever..." The king added darkly. He prized his heir dearly, and the fact that she had magic powers only amplified her value to him.

Elsa required protection from forces from within and beyond their borders who would try to claim her power for themselves, that much was certain. And who better to protect the rightful heir than her younger sister, whose devotion already knew no bounds?

He chuckled, not bothering to mask his insincerity.

Yes, the kingdom of Arendelle would prosper one way or another, regardless whether they reigned over the control of the ice export or not.

The little girl chided herself:_ Of course Elsa is the heir!_ _She's so smart and perfect!_ Yet she smiled at the thought of her wonderful Elsa being crowned someday and ruling the kingdom alongside her. As her Imperial Force's commander.

"You accept your sworn duty, right Anna?" The king asked, but the hardened way he spoke made it clear that there was ever only one answer.

"Of course, Daddy!" Anna replied, clutching the dolls on her left arm as she mustered to give her father a proper salute

"Of course you would," he remarked, pleased with her expected response.

"It's the role you were born to play." He added, hazel eyes meeting Anna's turquoise ones.

"So my life is pradatermi-wha?" Anna blinked; she tried to remember the hard word she has recently learned.

"Predetermined?" The king prompted, and Anna nodded eagerly.

"Yes, Anna. Everything is predetermined for people like us." The king explained and patted his youngest daughter on the head with as much affection as he would to a prized steed.

"Our roles are predetermined. There is no room for failure."He paused, deciding he should provoke his daughter to do his bidding.

"You must make certain that you never fail, Anna. Elsa is the heir, and that means there will be many enemies who will want to harm her. Failing her could make bad things happen. You wouldn't want your precious Elsa to get hurt now, would you?" Her father provoked and Anna's eyes widened.

If she failed, Elsa would get hurt.

She couldn't bear seeing her sister get hurt.

A shadow of realization crossed little Anna's face, before she beamed resolutely and nodded furiously.

"Of course not, Daddy! I won't let anyone hurt big sister Elsa!" She chirped happily, and her father gave her a self-satisfied smile before he stood up. "Your sword training will start tomorrow." He informed before leaving, without so much as second glance back.

_I won't let anyone hurt Elsa, _Anna thought determination shone on her turquoise eyes.

This time, a maniacal grin found its way to the little princess's face. "Only _I_ can keep her safe." Anna muttered stubbornly as she ran off to find Elsa.

_And I will keep her safe from any harm._

* * *

**A/n: **That was pretty short. Oh well, it will do for a prologue, I guess.

Possibly rating change on the next chapters.

Warning in advance? The Anna in later chapters. She could also turns Yandere/Tsundere.


End file.
